


Когда приходят сны

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffity fluff, M/M, and inspiring!, awesome fanart is awesome, fanart inspired, snogging on the couch, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон просыпается от очень приятного сна о Шерлоке.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	Когда приходят сны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When The Dream Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261643) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Джон просыпается из-за того, что Шерлок склонился над ним и, положив одну руку ему на плечо, а другую на щеку, легонько трясёт его, озабоченно глядя на него сверху вниз.

− Всё хорошо? − спрашивает Шерлок, нерешительно убирая руки.

− Да, − отвечает Джон, неловко сев на диване. Он приподнимает одно колено, надеясь, что Шерлок не заметит предвестников того, какой сон ему приснился. Быстрый взгляд на комнату говорит ему, что уже гораздо позднее, чем он думает, что его сон длился достаточно долго, и уже вечер, что он не накачан наркотиками, и что Шерлок только что вернулся домой. Шерлок взъерошенный и раскрасневшийся, а его длинное пальто брошено на пол вместо того, чтобы висеть на стуле или − боже упаси − висеть на своём месте.

− Тебе приснился сон, − говорит Шерлок. Он странно смотрит на Джона, почти, но не совсем так, будто Джон − это эксперимент (или особенно интересный труп). Джону требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, что может означать выражение его лица, прежде чем он понимает, что Шерлок выглядит смущённым, смущённым, как он никогда не бывает из-за своих головоломок. В последний раз, когда он видел смущённого Шерлока, у него на груди висела бомба. Это плохо кончилось.

− Да, − медленно соглашается Джон. В конце концов, нет никакого смысла отрицать, что он видел сон, если Шерлоку пришлось его разбудить. Джон поднимает руку, чтобы принять сидячее положение на диване, но Шерлок не понимает намёка и не отступает, поэтому всё заканчивается тем, что он кладёт одну руку на спинку дивана, а другую − на бедро; мышцы живота сжаты, чтобы помочь ему подняться, и начинают дрожать. Джон быстро откидывается на подушки, но руки оставляет.

− Обо мне, − добавляет Шерлок, и Джон смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Конечно, Шерлок знает, Шерлок почти всегда знает. Что же его выдало? Иногда Джону кажется, что он ходит с большой неоновой вывеской над головой, на которой написано «Да, мне нравится мой сосед по квартире».

− Как ты... − Джон даже не уверен, что хочет знать, что именно в нём заставило сделать такой вывод. Это наверняка будет неловко, ведь Шерлок не заинтересован в нём. Боже, вот и презрительное разочарование.

− Ты... − Шерлок делает паузу. Он хмурится, выглядя ещё более смущённым. Джон ловит его взгляд. Он почти уверен, что каждое чувство, каждая недозволенная мысль, которая у него когда-либо была о Шерлоке, пульсирует в его глазах.

− ...Стонал, − добавляет Шерлок; его голос становится тихим. Он не говорит презрительно, он говорит так, будто ему трудно произнести эти слова, будто он не может полностью принять их правду. _«И он смотрит на мой рот?_ − удивляется Джон. − _Он определённо наклоняется, не так ли?»_

Ещё одна тяжёлая пауза, пока они смотрят друг на друга. _«Этого просто не может быть»_ , − думает Джон. _«Конечно, я всё ещё сплю. Моё подсознание − это серьёзно испорченное место»_.

− И произносил моё имя, − шепчет Шерлок теперь уже хриплым голосом; он определённо звучит так, будто не верит в то, что говорит, и всё же. В то же время его голос звучит взволнованно. Возбуждённо.

Джон, конечно, ничему этому не верит. И он определённо тоже возбуждён; если он возбудится ещё больше, то поставит себя в неловкое положение, чего не делал с тех пор, как был подростком. На самом деле этого не может быть, не так ли?

Шерлок выглядит искренне озадаченным и возбуждённым в этот момент, и это было бы забавно, если бы не было так до смешного жарко. Здесь что-то есть, и, несмотря на очевидность, Джон просто не может в это поверить. Кажется, Шерлок близок, очень близок к решению. Шерлок в режиме принятия решений по меньшей мере так же страшен, как Шерлок в режиме экспериментирования.

− У тебя был эротический сон. Обо мне.

И в этом-то всё и дело. У Джона был именно такой сон. И Шерлок знает об этом. И что теперь?

Джон тоже не может в это поверить. Это не должно было всплыть, и уж точно не так.

− Шерлок, − начинает он. _«Всё в порядке»_ , − хочет сказать Джон. _«Ты, наверное, самый симпатичный парень, которого я когда-либо встречал, и безумный гений, и высокомерная сволочь в придачу. Это здорово, ты великолепен. Конечно, я мечтаю снять с тебя штаны, но ты, кажется, не в восторге от этого − от меня − разве что иногда, как сейчас, когда ты смотришь на меня вот так, и у меня перехватывает дыхание, я не могу этого вынести, но всё в порядке. Я в восторге от того, что мы друзья и соседи по квартире, и это полностью зависит от тебя, я счастлив просто быть в твоей жизни, правда, серьёзно, этого достаточно, я серьёзно. Я не буду тосковать, если мы никогда не будем просто парой, потому что даже это больше, чем я когда-либо думал, что получу от кого-либо, не говоря уже о тебе, больше, о чём я когда-либо мечтал, просто смешно, как сильна моя зависимость от тебя даже как от друга, больше, чем это, и я думаю, что могу спонтанно воспламениться. Боже, я получил больше удовольствия с тех пор, как встретил тебя, чем когда-либо за целую вечность. Всё в порядке, Шерлок. Что бы ты ни решил, всё в порядке»_.

Но он не говорит ничего из этого, даже не имеет возможности начать, потому что Шерлок явно что-то решил. Шерлок целует его. Наклоняется невероятно далеко, прижимается к плечу Джона и целует его.

И, _ох_ , с Джоном всё в полном порядке.

Шерлок падает на колени, чтобы продолжать целовать Джона, и угол совершенно неправильный. Угол меняется, и нос Шерлока врезается в щеку Джона, там может быть немного слюны, и это неловко и _великолепно_. Джон издаёт звук, который можно описать только как _желание_ , наклоняется и меняет угол, а затем в его голове взрывается сверхновая.

− Я в твоём сне делал это? − спрашивает Шерлок низким бархатным голосом, сползая по Джону, скользя по Джону, вставая на колени между его коленями, держась одной рукой за плечо Джона, а другой − между его бедром и спинкой дивана. Джон подтягивает своё уже согнутое колено к колену Шерлока и, пользуясь случаем, судорожно вздыхает. Шерлок снова целует Джона, со всей мягкостью и нежностью, лежащими в основе слов, которые он только что произнёс, с теплом и тоской, и это явно то, чего он хотел, возможно, больше, чем Джон. Шерлок целует его всем телом, с большей искренностью, чем кто-либо, кого Джон когда-либо целовал прежде. _Великолепно_.

− А как насчёт этого? − интересуется Шерлок у его губ, прежде чем прервать поцелуй и прикусить нижнюю челюсть Джона, выдохнув в раковину его уха, заставляя вздрогнуть, целуя и покусывая вниз по шее. Он опирается на здоровое плечо Джона, откидывается назад, так что большая часть его веса приходится на колени, и скользит другой рукой под его джемпер.

− А это? − Шерлок начинает одной рукой неуклюже расстёгивать рубашку Джона под его джемпером. Это самое человечное и неловкое неуклюжее движение, которое Джон когда-либо видел от Шерлока, который никогда не бывает неловким и редко кажется полностью человечным. Разведя ткань рубашки в стороны, он утыкаясь носом в джемпер, напротив груди Джона. И − «Боже... Шерлок... Это ощущается так... Так... Так» − его голос замирает; текстура феноменальна, почему он никогда раньше не ходил без рубашки под своими джемперами? Тёплое дыхание Шерлока сквозь шерсть − возможно, самое странное и в то же время самое эротичное ощущение, которое он когда-либо испытывал.

Шерлок хихикает, уткнувшись ему в грудь сквозь джемпер, и Джон ёрзает. Шерлок издаёт тихие рычащие звуки, трётся о его джемпер, как кошка, сжимая рукой шерсть, вполне возможно, портя и без того древний джемпер, и, _боже мой, кого это волнует?_

− Боже... Боже... Ох, Боже... Шерлок. Шерлок. Шерлок, иди сюда, − бормочет Джон, хватая Шерлока за лацкан пиджака и подтягивая его на расстояние поцелуя. Долгую минуту Джон молча смотрит на него. Смотрит Шерлоку прямо в глаза, пока тот нетерпеливо не вздыхает.

− Ты собираешься поцеловать меня ещё раз или просто будешь смотреть на меня, Джон? Сомневаюсь, что в твоём сне я просто пялился на тебя. − И он говорит так спокойно, так уверено, так обнадёживающе, но высокомерно, что Джон не может не усмехнуться. Даже сейчас, в самом начале событий, когда всё вокруг них крутится и движется, пока они лежат, обнимаясь, на диване, Шерлок полностью остаётся самим собой. Это успокаивает и раздражает одновременно. Поэтому Джон делает единственное, что может сделать: он делает Шерлоку одолжение и обнимает его. Обнимает его как нечто драгоценное и целует; продолжает целовать его, теряется в поцелуях и тянет Шерлока на себя.

Он теряет счёт времени, которое они проводят на диване, целуясь, паря, утопая в океане ощущений. На краткий, сияющий миг Джон полностью понимает, как данные иногда переполняют Шерлока, потому что он сам переполнен Шерлоком. После этого он сдаётся и позволяет себе быть переполненным.

Джон не знает, сколько времени они проводят на диване, целуясь, но он замечает, что снаружи уже сгустились сумерки, когда они, наконец, отстраняются друг от друга, чтобы иметь возможность перевести дыхание. Шерлок тяжело дышит ему в шею, над ухом, и он вздрагивает от реакции, от возбуждения. У него есть все намерения выяснить, где прикоснуться к Шерлоку, где дышать на его кожу, чтобы вызвать такую же реакцию, и ответить взаимностью при каждом удобном случае.

− Давай, Шерлок, вставай. Наверх, наверх, _наверх_ , − Джон толкает и пихает Шерлока, пока тот не встаёт на колени над ним, снова выглядя смущённым, растерянным и возбуждённым и, возможно, привлекательнее, чем когда-либо. Джон не может сдержать звука, который вырывается из его горла, и тот очень похож на рычание.

− Мы останавливаемся?

Джон никогда не слышал, чтобы тот был так разочарован. Он вскакивает на ноги и, схватив Шерлока за руку, тянет его за собой, едва давая тому время подняться на ноги самому.

− Конечно, нет. Пойдём наверх, и я покажу тебе, что делал во сне.


End file.
